With growth of mobile terminals and diversification of terminal service types, a user has an increasingly high requirement for a big-data throughput, and mobile communications networks certainly tend to have larger bandwidth and to be deployed in denser sites. Dense network deployment reduces a coverage area of each base station. However, because the coverage area is reduced, a terminal is handed over provided that the terminal moves for an extremely short distance.
To avoid overheads generated by a frequent terminal handover caused by the dense network deployment, a no-cell technology may be used. In the no-cell technology, a plurality of transmission points (TPs) form a logical cell (or referred to as a cell for short). Further, the plurality of TPs that form a cell may be divided into a plurality of groups, and each group of TPs are controlled by a logical entity (LE), and the terminal and one or more TPs in one logical entity perform uplink and downlink coordinated transmission. To reduce the overheads generated by the frequent handover, a terminal-centered network design method is used in the no-cell. To be specific, a network actively tracks the terminal. Specifically, in a no-cell system (NCS), when the terminal camps on an LE, a network side allocates a sequence number (Sequence Identification) and a tracking channel to the terminal. When the terminal is in an economic (ECO) state, the terminal may periodically send, on the tracking channel, an uplink tracking signal including the sequence number to a TP that covers the terminal, so that the LE can track the terminal based on the uplink tracking signal that is sent by the terminal and that is reported by the TP.
If the terminal is in the ECO state, when the terminal is disconnected from the network because of factors such as an obstacle or interference, the uplink tracking signal sent by the terminal cannot be received by the TP. In addition, because there is no downlink feedback for the uplink tracking signal, the terminal considers by default that the uplink tracking signal sent by the terminal has been received by the TP. If the LE does not receive, in a plurality of periods, the uplink tracking signal that is sent by the terminal and that is reported by the TP, the LE determines that the LE cannot track the terminal, thereby determining that the terminal is in a network out-of-synchronization state.
Currently, after the LE determines that the terminal is in the network out-of-synchronization state, there is no clear resolving method for processing the terminal by the network side.